Fallen Leaves
by Morbid Guidance
Summary: When Naruto comes back from two days of training he finds Konohas been destroyed and everyone but he and Shikamaru are dead. Why would Sasuke do this, and how? Also, what will happen when Kyuubi comes out to play...
1. Sasuke?

My new fanfic is here, I got the idea while listening to er… a certain Billy Talent song -sweat drops-

I don't own naruto….. boo hoo.

Fallen leaves

Chapter 1

This is during the time skip, or just after….

There were so many leaves on the ground that day, there hadn't been any storms or large winds for months, and so this many leaves shouldn't be on the ground. He ran through the trees, his blond hair blowing in the wind as he went so fast that the human eyes could not detect. Something was wrong, really wrong. Naruto had been away training on his own for two days at least and was now heading to konoha as fast as he could get. When he reached a steep hill that looked over konoha he stopped, making some of the ground crumble under his feet because of the force. What he saw when he looked over the hill made his stomach turn, nearly making him vomit, dead ninjas everywhere, no buildings were left standing nor any ninjas.

"Oh my god." He whispered to himself in shock. He had never seen so many people dead in one spot, and this was konoha! His home, how could this all happen in two friggen days! He spotted among the rows of corpses, pink hair, he knew that shade of pink hair anywhere. It was Sakura. He jumped down the steep hill without pulling a muscle or braking a bone in anyway, and if he did he wouldn't care, when he reached her he saw, to his horror, she had deadly gashes across her chest and neck.

"S-Sakura chan?" He asked hoping to hear an answer as he stood there over her. But there was nothing. He bent down and held her in his arms. "Sakura chan!" He yelled again tears coming to his eyes, making them burn like hell. And this time he heard her groan. She was still alive! "Sakura chan!" He said again now happy to see somebody alive among all this dead, deadness.

"Nnn-naruto…" Sakura moaned and opened her eyes slightly. "N-naruto." She said again and put her hand on his cheek.

"Sakura chan I'm so glad your ok! You'll be all right now! Don't worry. I won't let you die! I wont!" he insisted and held her hand that was on his cheek. "Who did this Sakura! I'll murder 'em!"

"S-Sasuke." She replied and closed her eyes.

Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard. Sasuke couldn't have done this, he just wouldn't have! He wouldn't do this even if Orochimaru told him to. "Sakura chan, are you sure?" He asked and waited for an answer, but her hand, that was on naruto's cheek, fell to her side. He could hardly breath. Cold sweat dripped down his face as he asked her again but there wasn't an answer. To his relief she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Nn-naruto I'm so glad you c-came. I'm so hh-happy to see your face one last ti-"

"NO! DON'T SAY THAT!" Naruto yelled tears streaming down his face now. "You will see me whenever you want after this and continue on to!"

"Naruto Kun…." She said and closed her eyes, with a smile, for the last time.

"No." Naruto said quietly and got up. He saw her peaceful face and backed away in shock. Even if Sasuke did all this, he would have needed some help, and all Naruto saw was dead leaf ninjas no sound or anything just leaf ninja, note, dead ones. Unless… Orochimaru did it! He transferred to Sasuke's body!

"Heh, I thought you would come back today." A voice behind him said coldly, bringing shivers down Naruto's spine. He turned around giving the user to that voice the most darkest glare he could muster. Standing among all the dead bodies was Sasuke. The Sasuke from team seven. The Sasuke who had always called naruto a looser, and a dope.

"You." Was all Naruto could say, for if he said anything else he would have lashed out at him. Sasuke grinned evilly and started walking towards Naruto.

"Did you think that you would ever get him back? Your dear friend Sasuke. Well your too late, I Orochimaru, has taken Sasuke Uchiha's form from him, all that's left is a few memories he had and feelings he had felt during the last battle with you Naruto." He said and cackled.

Another shiver went down naruto's spine, but this wasn't a shiver of fear, it was a shiver of hate and anger. "You bastard." Naruto said, his voice quivering and he clenched his fist so tight, it drew blood.

"After I kill Konoha's Kyuubi Brat, I will have completely destroyed Konoha. I don't care about possessing this village anymore. All I want is it to be out of the picture once and for all!" Orochimaru said out loud to himself and laughed. That was the last straw, Naruto ran at him with full force and shoved a red Resengan (sorry if I spelt that wrong) into his chest. But all he hit was a log. He looked around for any sign of his foe, but he couldn't see anything but dead people all around, in every direction. Just then there was a loud bang and a whole bunch of dead bodies flew at him, when they hit him, it felt like his very soul had was being pushed out, blood splattered all over his face.

"Hehehe, you're quite weak, I was hoping for more of a challenge from the Kyuubi brat!" Orochimaru cackled, and another bang erupted around naruto, sending dead bodies flying at him.

"RRRRAAAAHHHH!" Naruto roared and flung the dead bodies off of him. "IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" And he ran at him taking swing after swing at the Sasuke figure. He took a kunai out from his pocket and started jabbing it at orochimaru's face.

"Hahahaha! Is that all you can do?" Orochimaru cackled. "Pathetic!" suddenly Orochimaru conjured up two handfuls of Chidori and shoved it at an unsuspecting naruto square in the chest. Blood splattered against the ground and Naruto went flying high into the air and landed with a sickening thud on the ground in front of Orochimaru.

"Weakling" he said softly, turned around, and started walking away with a smirk on his face. But then from behind him he heard somebody get up.

"**I'm Kyuubi."**

Chapter End

If you don't like it, then screw you! If you do, then please review! Hey that rhymes!


	2. Shikamaru's Close Encounter

This is the second chapter, lets see if I do as good a job as I did the last shall we?

Naruto doesn't let me own him, actually the law doesn't…. so what would happen if the law wasn't there anymore ¬¬ hehe?

Fallen Leaves 

Chapter 2

Orochimaru spun around and found himself facing naruto, but this naruto was unharmed, he had no scratches or holes where the Chidori had struck him. Except for the blood on his orange and black jacket he was completely healed, the one thing that showed Orochimaru that he wasn't naruto, were the small crimson red eyes that replaced the bright blue ones.

"**I'm Kyuubi, not the human. So why do you call him Kyuubi brat?" **He asked in an evil raspy voice that was definitely not naruto's. Orochimaru could only stare as the Kyuubi threw a powerful punch at his head sending him flying backwards.

"_This will be more interesting then I thought." _Orochimaru said to himself and they both started to fight.

"Shikamaru don't fallow us!" Ino cried as he followed her and Choji towards a white door.

"Why not? Your going there so why cant I?" he asked alittle annoyed that she was trying to stop him were he wanted to go.

"You idiot! You don't have to go!" she replied as she was engulped in a bright warm light

"_What does she mean I don't have to go?"_ He thought and stopped walking as he watched Choji smile and walk in to the white warm gates. Suddenly he was thrown back and found himself in a suffocating position. Dead bugs were on him and he could feel Shino's hair in his face. When he climbed out of this harsh position he found that he had been under a dead and sliced up Shino, Kiba, and Hinata. He had blood all over himself and he could feel his left arm was broken. The blow that had killed Shino and the others had missed him because they had been in front of him when it happened, which saved his life. He saw so many dead bodies it wasn't funny, not that it would ever be funny but this was amazing, one person had done all this without a problem, Orochimaru. Who was currently in Sasuke's form. "Man, now what?" He whined. "This is so, so, sooooo troublesome!" He cried. "This is the most troublesome thing that's ever happened to me! I want to crawl into a damn corner!" just when he thought he should actually do that he heard a clash of shuriken (did I spell that right) and a loud roar. _"Somebody's still alive!"_ He asked himself hopefully and ran over the dead bodies of his late friends to see what it was.

"**Heh, your actually pretty good for a human!" **A bleeding Kyuubi naruto said to an Orochimaru Sasuke who was also covered in his own blood.

"I can say the same to you." He replied panting and holding a wound on his right arm. Kyuubi ran at him with his read chakura shaped fox that was floating around his body, he took a large punch at Orochimaru who had used substitution Jutsu and appeared behind him throwing his own kind of snake swing. Smacking Kyuubi in the back of the head making him go flying into the ground with a large crunch. While on the ground Kyuubi swung his leg out Lee style and tripped Orochimaru causing him to fall to the ground hard. Kyuubi took this opportunity to punch Orochimaru in the stomach with terrible force and watch joyfully as the bastard coughed up blood.

"_Hmm, it looks like I'm going to have to finish this off another day."_ Orochimaru thought to himself and he did a couple of fast hand signs and jutsu'd away for another day(hey that rhymed again) in front of a triumphing Kyuubi

"**That was fun, I want to do more!" **Kyuubi said playfully. **"There seem to be only two left alive in the village, except one of them isn't human. Oh well I guess I'll make do with what I have and then move on to another village."** He said to himself as he face in the direction a shivering Shikamaru was hiding.

"_Holy shit! Is that naruto? No, It cant be, uh oh he's looking were I am, this is totally not my day… actually its not anyone's day! I so got to get out of here!"_ Shikamaru thought desperately, and was about to run off when he found himself facing naruto who had red silted eyes!

"YEAAHHHHHH!" Shikamaru screamed in surprised and fell backwards onto the ground shaking all over. This was NOT naruto in anyway! It kinda looked like…. A fox! The Kyuubi was out! Man it really, really wasn't his day. Just as Kyuubi was about to finish off Shikamaru for good, a small white object flew through the air and bit kyuubi's hand so hard that it started bleeding.

"**YYYEEEAAAOOOOWWWW!" **Kyuubi roared and started swinging Akamaru, who was still clinging to his hand, around. Shikamaru thanked that poor little dog that was probably going to die and started running as fast as a ninja could possibly run. His ponytail had come undone and his hair was now waving all over his face as he bolted over thousands of dead bodies with a fuming Kyuubi at his heals.

Sweat ran down Shikamaru's face and he only wished he would wake up. Yes, he would wake up and then go down stairs to his parents room and give his mom a great big hug, even if it felt so troublesome to him, he would then go all the way to the sand village and give Temari a nice sloppy kiss, and then to top it off he would just sit on the roof of choji's house and watch the clouds and eat chips all day with him without a care in the world. Yes that's what he wanted. He definitely didn't want it to end this way though. He was inches away from the forest of death, if he could just get in there he would lose Kyuubi and find away out of this village with out being seen. Just then Kyuubi grabbed his broken arm and pulled him back with such force that he heard a pop in his already dislocated arm, which wasn't good. With kyuubi's other arm he went for a punch to Shikamaru's head but stopped when he was a centimeter away from hitting between his eyes. Shikamaru, who had closed his eyes ready for the death hit opened one eye, and saw 2 blue orbs staring back at him with his fist so close to Shikamaru's head that he could actually feel what it might have felt like, that's when he fainted….

Chapter End 

OI! I want reviews! They help me survive! Do you like my Kyuubi by the way? He's going to stay evil ok. I'm not to fond of stories where the author turns Kyuubi goodie two shoes. I think that just ruins the story damn it!


	3. Two Different Plans

OI! Read and review peoples! I shall suffer no more, I'm writing what I want to, here and now, what my ideas are! SO BE PREPARD! I'm not afraid anymore…actually I'm really, embarrassed, but WHO CARES... right XD?

I don't own Naruto so shut up about it!… shutting up!

Fallen Leaves

Chapter 3

Shikamaru awoke to find Naruto sitting beside him, they were in a dark forest and there was a small fire going. Akamaru sat on Naruto's lap as he stared at the dancing flames. Akamaru had a large gash on its back and Naruto looked like he could fall asleep in the middle of a hurricane if he wanted to.

"How long have I been unconscious?" he asked as he got up.

Naruto snapped out of his daze and blinked at him for a couple of seconds. "Uuhhh, I'm not sure." He replied apparently still in a sort of dream world or something.

Akamaru barked happily and licked Shikamaru's hand. _"Poor dog, just lost his best friend" _Shikamaru thought grimly as he remembered Kiba shoving Akamaru into a small hole to protect him. _"That was right before he died too." _

Naruto put another log on the fire from a small pile he must have collected. There was an uncomfortable silence for a long time, Shikamaru petting Akamaru and Naruto back in his fire daze. They sat there for who knows how long but when they finally spoke it was nearly don.

"So, um… do you think we should head to the sand village for shelter or something, because we can't stay in the woods forever." Shikamaru said with a tiny laugh. Naruto gave a small smile and nodded.

------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it! I never thought a would be beaten by such a child!" Orochimaru cursed as he paced around a dark room cradling his wounded arm.

"Then again lord Orochimaru, it was the Kyuubi that you fought, not Naruto himself. And the Kyuubi is one of the most powerful of all demons." Kabuto said timidly while trying to calm Orochimaru down. He didn't like it when he was like this; it gave him the creeps.

"I suppose your right, but still, I didn't get to destroy every person in Konoha! I couldn't reach my goal!" He whined and wiped a tear from his eye. "Well I'm just going to have to find him again and fight him harder until I kill him." Orochimaru said and stopped pacing and raised his index finger like he just thought of a bright idea. "Yes, my new goal now, is to kill the Kyuubi brat! Hehe, yeah, a nice slow painful death is suitable." He cackled as he thought up his new wonderful goal.

"_Oh no, he's getting into obsession mode now, like he did when he went for Sasuke's body."_ Kabuto thought and sighed as he watched Orochimaru prance around the room rejoicing in his new plans.

--------------------------------------------------------

Kyuubi prowled around his small prison growling angrily. **"Damn that kid, always spoiling my fun. I mean really, cut me some slack, I just saved his pitiful life and I don't even get to kill anything as my prize! One day I know I'm just going to go nuts…actually," **He paused and thought for a moment.** "that day has long past," **he started pacing again.** "HOWEVER, I must find a way to get what I deserve for keeping this brat alive for so long. And I know just the right treat for myself, but Naruto will have to summon me out again before I can do that…ok then, I know negative energy brings bad luck to all, so negative energy he shall get! Hehehe."** He cackled to himself and continued prowling around his god for sake'in cell.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Man, this is so troublesome." Shikamaru said quietly to himself with his hands behind his head as he followed Naruto and Akamaru to the sand village down a foresty path. Naruto hadn't said a word since they left the there little camp site, when ever he talked to him, trying to get a rise of spirits from this once so cheery ninja, but all he got out of him was a dull smile. Shikamaru sighed as he wondered how it had all come to this. His feet were killing him and there was sand swishing inside of them…wait a minute sand? They were just in the forest. Shikamaru stopped and looked behind him were he saw the forest and sand just end and start like a line that showed that it was the green side against the brown. "Wo, never thought I'd see something so, odd." He said to himself and new Naruto and Akamaru were thinking the same thing.

"Come on Shikamaru, I think were almost there." Naruto said and continued walking. That was the longest sentence he had said the whole day.

They had been walking for ages now, the sand was getting so intense that Shikamaru had to hold on to Naruto's shoulder and hold Akamaru just to avoid losing them. "Are you sure we can find the village hidden in the sand?" Shikamaru yelled to Naruto who could barely hear him through all the sand flying in his ears. "I mean, It IS the village HIDDEN in the sand, hence the name?" Shikamaru said trying to make his point, but Naruto didn't answer and kept on walking blindly into the sandstorm. Just when Shikamaru was wondering that Naruto hadn't heard him and was about to tell him louder, he was stopped in his tracks by something holding onto his ankles, the same happened to Naruto and Akamaru. He looked down and saw that some of the sand had grabbed his ankles. Just then Shikamaru could see an outline of three characters walking towards them through the flying sand, Akamaru growled. And Naruto smiled in relief. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari walked through the raging sandstorm and stopped when they reached Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Your going the wrong way, friends." Gaara said and smiled.

Chapter end

Yeah I know, short chapter. And it was kinda humorous XD, but that's good, so whatever! Please review I'm in need of a review! At least one, to know I'm not just wasting my time writing out this story. Oh yes, I also intentionally made Akamaru stay a small doggy, not a big doggy in this fic.


	4. A Death In The Trees

Here's yet another chapter of my lovalily story. Thanks to the one person who reviewed, I am very grateful. So keep on reading, telling me what you think, and someone have any ideas of what I should do next? I'm open to suggestions. Oh yeah… and please excuse the terrible beginning, I just couldn't think of a way to start this chapter. I'm losing my touch -sniff-.

I think you are aware that I don't own that cute widdle foxy puu, naruto Kun.

Fallen Leaves

Chapter 4

The sand blew outside, and Akamaru, Naruto, and Shikamaru sat on a couch in a dimly lit room. The Kazekage's house, or Gaara's house was fairly big compared to the other houses outside. They had just finished explaining what had happened at konoha to the sand siblings. Shikamaru had done most of the explaining because naruto wasn't really there through the attack. Gaara listened and let them stay in Sunagakure, they could become the Suna shinobi if they wished to.

Three weeks went by, Naruto and Shikamaru had gotten used to the weather in Suna, they were both Jonin and for the most part, started to get the way of things as sand ninja. It was a fairly clear day, just a normal day, and naruto was in the Kazekage's office reporting back from a small mission he had gone on, Shikamaru was out on a date with Temari, or a "meeting" as he had put it. They were out in a restaurant "discussing" about their "missions".

"Yeah so that's how my assignment was a success!" Naruto reported as Gaara read a piece of paper naruto had written up.

"Good, you can take a brake for a while then." Gaara replied and smiled up from his desk.

"No, are you sure there's nothing else I need to do? I want to be a help around your village, I feel like I'm being a burden." Naruto asked.

"You should just relax, your not being a burden to anyone, and this is your village now too remember, its still really soon for you to do any harder missions naruto, its so close from the "Konoha incident." You should just relax and then do missions when you feel ready." Gaara said sadly, he didn't want Naruto to push himself. Shikamaru was more then happy to stay out of any missions and just relax in the village, but Naruto kept asking for more assignments.

"Yeah but…" Naruto started but was interrupted by the door being slammed open and 3 men standing in the doorway. The man in the middle was bleeding badly, there were 2 bloody holes on his chest, and the other 2 men were holding him up on either side.

"Kazekage, we found this man just outside the village! He says he was on a D rank mission with his troupes when they were suddenly attacked by some one!" one of the men said hurriedly.

"Quick! Bring up a chair to sit him in and call the Medical Nins! Gaara ordered and stood up to help the men. Naruto brought a chair over for the man to sit in, if he could sit in it, he looked like he just wanted to die. Just as he did so the Medical Nins ran in and started to treat the man. Gaara sat down beside him.

"Where were you when this happened?" He asked softly. "All four of us were near a small lake in the woods of the fire country, alittle ways out of the desert." The man wheezed and he coughed up blood.

"Who did this to you? Did you see a face, and what happened to your troupes?" Gaara asked.

"My troupes are all dead." He replied.

"Do you know who did it?" Gaara asked again more hurriedly. Naruto saw the man turn pale as he thought about what happened.

"A child, no more then 16 years of -cough- age." With that, the man fainted and the Medical Nins ran off with him on a stretcher.

Gaara looked puzzled. "That must be one strong kid." He said and got up from the chair he was sitting in.

Naruto stood there, thinking through all of the information the man had given them, and who it could have been, although, at the back of his head he knew who it had to be, Orochimaru. Gaara seemed to have come to this conclusion too and looked at Naruto, who looked back at him. They had to go check it out. "I'll go get Temari and Shikamaru!" Naruto said and darted out the door. Gaara ran out after him to go and fetch Kankuro.

When they finally gathered them all up, they were off.

"Man, what a drag, why do there have to be evil ninjas out there? Why! Naze, naze, naze desu ka! Shikamaru thought as they dashed through the sand country and soon got to the fire country, and the weird border were the two, forest and sand, met up to cause a line between the two countries. When they got to were the man and his troupes were suppose to be for their mission, they saw three dead bodies of young children, each with holes in there chests, obviously caused by the Chidori.

"_Damn it, it really was Orochimaru, who else can do the Chidori now that Kakashis gone?"_ Naruto thought angrily as they reached the dead children. They were laid out near the small lake and the trees covered all around kind of like a big watery circle in the middle of the woods.

"Come on, let's search the area for anything, or, anyone." Temari stated and they all agreed. But before they could start a voice called out from in the trees.

"That wont be necessary, I'm right here." And in a puff of smoke Orochimaru stood in the middle of the lake. "Thank you for coming to my little party, I suppose you liked my invitation?" He asked and smiled darkly as he spotted naruto among them, then he noticed Shikamaru and a small dog (Akamaru) and smiled even darker with a death glint in his eyes.

"Oh we got it all right you jack ass!" Kankuro growled and started towards him ready to fight but was stopped by Gaara's sand that held him back.

"That's good, now shall we get to the fight?" Orochimaru asked and upchucked a long sword from his mouth. Gaara nodded and let Kankuro go with his sand, then they got into fighting stance and were ready to fight. If Orochimaru could kill a whole village by himself then he probably wouldn't have a difficult time with 5 people including a dog. They had to be ready for anything.

"Hahaha, you don't have a chance!" Orochimaru cackled and was gone in another puff of smoke, and appeared behind Temari. Temari jumped out of the way just in time because Orochimaru swung his sword trying to decapitate her.

"WIND SIDE JUTSU!" Temari roared and swished her fan towards him, he merely moved his hand and the wind was gone. He laughed and disappeared again. Just then they all heard a yelp and found a sword threw Akamaru's tail. The dog had dodged it just in time to avoid getting hit through the head with it.

"Alright, Ive had enough of this!" Naruto growled and conjured up a clone of himself, then started making the Rasengan. As he was doing this, Kankuro got his puppets at the ready and Gaara his sand, Shikamaru was obviously thinking up something because he had his hands into position. Temari was helping the dog mend it's tail the best she could, with her fan ready to strike if necessary.

The battle went on forever, them slowly getting cut up and from time to time they would clash their kunai and were able to hit him. Kankuro was the first down, Orochimaru, with some jutsu, turned Kankuro's own puppets against him, poisoning him with their needles, and Kankuro could no longer fight. Then Temari, who was hit with the Chidori three times before she wasn't able to fight anymore, Akamaru was next, he's a dog, and no matter how hard he tried he still ended up the same as the others, fainted, or worse.

"SHIKAMARU! LOOK OUT!" Naruto screamed as he saw his friend get hit in the back with Orochimaru's sword, sending it strait threw him and onto the other side. Gaara grabbed his ankles and naruto used the Rasengan on him, but Orochimaru cut threw Gaara's sand easily and was able to dodge naruto's attack by alittle. By this time they had used up a lot of chakura. "Shikamaru, are you ok?" Naruto asked worriedly, he didn't want to lose another friend, he was losing to many lately. Shikamaru, looked at him blankly and spat out some blood, then collapse onto the ground with a splash of blood and water from the lake, that was now stained red. "No damn it!" Naruto growled and heard Orochimaru laugh as another one of his prey fell to his death. "DAMN YOU BASTARD!" Naruto roared and went to start his summoning technique for the Frog Boss when Orochimaru appeared not even an inch in front of his face. He swung his sword out and hit Naruto in the side hard. Fortunately Gaara had used his sand to protect naruto as best he could but it still went through just slightly less quick. "AAHHH!" Naruto felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, and fell to the ground coughing up blood. "Rrrr, damn it all. What can I do, I cant summon in this position. I'll have to use the Kyuubi." He thought and started to bring Kyuubi into his mind, into his form.

"Hahaha! Your done for now, brat!" Orochimaru cackled and flashed his sword down so fast, even Gaara's sand couldn't stop it. Then it hit.

Chapter End 

Am I doing this right? Ive never written a gruesome story before, it's always been a humor one. Anyway, I really, really would like more reviews….really. please stay tuned and if you like this story, you might like my other ones, they basically all have the Kyuubi in them, except for my Gaara and Konkuro one and inu-yasha one. Chow!


	5. Plan In Action

This is the 5 chapter, please review as I say every single time I post a chapter up for a story. Any suggestions on what I should do?

I don't own Naruto, no more no less.

Fallen Leaves

Chapter 5

It did hit something, but not flesh or bone. The sword hit a large claw, the blow not so much as denting it, had hit Kyuubi's paw, that he had sent out from Naruto to protect him. They stayed in that position for a long time, orochimaru's sword on the side of kyuubi's claw, before somebody did something about it. Kyuubi flung his hand out and smacked Orochimaru backwards sending him flying into a tree. With a puff he turned into a log and it clattered to the ground. Kyuubi looked around and smirked. He can finally put his plan to action, but he had to act normal. He ran to where he knew Orochimaru was hiding and forced him out so they could do hand to hand combat. Gaara could only watch as the two fought one another fiercely. Orochimaru's sword soon found Kyuubi's leg but the wound healed quickly enough for him to keep moving. Kyuubi grabbed orochimaru's arm and bashed his head in only to find it was another substitution jutsu. Then Orochimaru appeared from behind him and jabbed his sword at Kyuubi's back, but Kyuubi was gone before it could hit.

"Stop running away coward!" Orochimaru hissed as Kyuubi landed in the center of the bloody lake.

"**You first!"** Kyuubi replied and then started to do some hand signs.

-----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Gaara was trying to treat Shikamaru, Kankuro, and Temari at the same time. Temari had stopped breathing, and Gaara, who was an expert at killing, but not healing, didn't have a clue what to do in this position. All he could do was hope what he was doing, was the right thing to do.

------------------------------------------------

"What the heck are you trying to do!" Orochimaru asked as he watched Kyuubi do several hand signs.

"**Heh, nothing that concerns the likes of you, Hebi!" **Kyuubi growled and continued to do the odd hand signs.

It bothered Orochimaru that he didn't know what jutsu he was trying to do, and he wanted to find out, but before he could do anything Kyuubi had stopped and was now rushing at him with his fist at the ready. Whatever he had done just now, he had either stopped it or he had finished and it had done nothing, because Orochimaru didn't see any sign of a jutsu coming from him.

"**DIE!" **Kyuubi roared and swung his fist at orochimaru's head, but Orochimaru dodged it quick enough to avoid being pierced by kyuubi's claws. Kyuubi was ready for this and formed naruto's hand to his own and bashed Orochimaru into the ground, then he punched him in the face with his other fist.

"_No damn it, why can't I win! I'm going to have to run away again._" Orochimaru thought desperately as Kyuubi took another swing at his head with his chakura fist. Orochimaru flashed some quick hand signs. "IM COMING BACK AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!" he roared and was gone in a puff of smoke as kyuubi's fist hit the ground were his head had just been a moment ago.

"**Heh, and he called me the coward." **Kyuubi laughed out loud. **"Ok, now to set my plan into motion. Ive finished the first part so I won't have to worry about that. Now onto the next." **Kyuubi said to himself and smirked as he settled down his chakura that formed a fox shape around him.

----------------------------------------------

Gaara helped Kankuro up, he was surprised that he had been able to get the poison out his body fast enough. Kankuro had a look of surprise too when he saw who had helped him. "Wow, when did you learn to be a Medical Nin?" Kankuro wheezed sarcastically. Gaara looked at him and frowned.

"Hmph, I didn't have to help you, and now I wish I hadn't." He said and turned his head to the side with his arms crossed.

"How's, Temari, and Shikamaru?" Kankuro asked. Gaara looked down with a grim expression on his face.

"They've both stopped breathing." He said through gritted teeth. "I couldn't help them." Kankuro quickly shimmied his way over to where Temari and Shikamaru lay. Akamaru sat between them with blood all over his white body, he seemed to be asleep, or unconscious.

"Come on Temari, Shikamaru, your not that weak! Don't give in!" Kankuro yelled to them, but knew there wouldn't be an answer. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he stroked Temari's blood stained hair. "Sister." He sobbed. Gaara looked like he was about to cry to, but he only wore a grim face as he looked at Shikamaru and his sister. Naruto ran over, his dark blue eyes full of worry.

"Ar**e** **t**he**y **o**k**?" He asked hopefully, his voice shaky.

"No, they've both stopped breathing." Gaara replied sadly and looked into his eyes, they were darker then usual, or maybe it was just the lighting that made them that way. Kankuro sobbed and got up with Akamaru in his arms, Gaara picked up Temari, and Naruto did the same to Shikamaru and they all made there way home, bleeding.

Chapter End

I'm really sorry for the short chapter, but I liked how it ended here and I'm really tired right now -sweat drops-. Please review, please, so many people read my stories yet they don't review and it brakes my heart -sniff-. So I wonder what kyuubi's plan is. Stay tuned to find out (sounds like a TV station.). I post a new chapter usually every day, and I will never quit a story I am writing, and if I ever do, then you can flame me all you wish!


	6. Unknown Danger

Ok here's, the 6th chapter, and I'm kinda getting bored of this story, however, I will not stop it, just in case you want me to continue, however again, if I don't get reviews I will just assume that nobody likes this story, and I will…. Dare I say it, Omg, I will, stop writing this story! NOOOOooooo! I'm serious peoples!

I don't own Gaara, I don't own Naruto, and I don't own Orochimaru, Temari, Konkuro, or even Shikamaru. DATTEBAYO!

Fallen Leaves

Chapter 6

When they got back to Sunagakure, they were greeted by Medical Nin and worried civilians. They had managed to get Shikamaru's heart beating again, but he would have to be on life support for alittle while, before his body would start working on its own. And Akamaru was in the vet's care and was doing fine. Temari on the other hand, wasn't as lucky. The Kazekage, Kankuro, and Naruto all stood in a waiting room outside of a small room where Medical Nins desperately tried to get her heart to beat once more, a Medical Nin came out of the room slowly with his head down and holding a full clipboard. He faced the worried three sadly.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do to save her." He said and put a hand on Kankuro's shoulder. Gaara sat down in a chair behind him and covered his face with his hands. Naruto, walked away and faced the wall shaking. But Kankuro just stood there looking down, and small drips of tears fell to the gray floor of the hospital.

"I swear I'm going to murder that bastard Orochimaru. I will do anything to get him back for killing my sister!" he said, his voice shaking with anger, or sadness. No one could tell what he felt most right then and there. Silence filled the room for what seemed for hours. The doctor standing there holding his clip board with his hand on Kankuro's shoulder, Gaara with his hands on his face in a chair, and naruto, shaking in a corner letting out small peeps now and again, he was possibly crying for Temari.

----------------------------------------------

"NO DAMNT IT! Why the hell do I keep losing to him? This is the most difficult obsession ive had in years!" Orochimaru cried and pounded his fist onto a table in his dark room.

Kabuto stood there once again, trying to calm him down. "Lord Orochimaru, maybe you should hold back for a while and recoup your stren-" he started but was cut off by Orochimaru who gave him an evil glare.

"Shut up you! I'm going to kill him if it's the last thing I do!" He roared and pounded his fist on the table again, causing it to create a crack in the dark wood. "I'm going to watch and see what happeneds to him, and then when Ive found out his weaknesses I will attack!" he finished and smiled.

"_Oh boy not again, now he's going to start stalking him. Just like he did Sasuke."_ Kabuto huffed and started to shake his head.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Orochimaru cackled and smacked his fist down on the table once more and it broke into tons of wood splinters.

--------------------------------------------

It was night now and Naruto lay on the couch beside Gaara who was reading a small book. When they had gotten back home from the hospital, Kankuro had ran to his room and refused to come out, even when they called him for dinner, which naruto was forced to cook because Gaara would have burnt the whole place down if he tried. Not that naruto's was any better, Gaara couldn't even eat it, it was so black, Temari had always cooked for them.

"Oi, Ga**ar**a, wh**at** d**o** **yo**u plan to **do **no**w** that Tem**ar**is **be**at **the **dus**t**?" Naruto asked out of the blue. Gaara looked up from his book, this surprised him, it was kind of a rude question to ask, or just the way he said it. His voice still sounded quite shaky since the battle with Orochimaru, and he noticed Naruto's eyes were still a darker shade of blue then it had been before.

"Um, I don't know." Gaara replied blankly. Just then Kankuro had decided to come down stairs. His eyes were red a bit and it looked like he washed his face paint off with toilet paper.

"Sorry I didn't come down for dinner." He apologized. He seemed to be a lot nicer person then he usually was, Temari's death must have really done some damage to him, if not all of them.

"Oh you didn't miss anything special, believe me, it wasn't even edible." Gaara replied with a grin, trying to raise the spirits around this place.

Naruto hmphed and laid his head back down onto the couch. "He**y**, it**'s** not m**y f**ault it was b**a**d! You know, **iv**e n**ev**er **c**ook**e**d in **m**y li**fe** befor**e**!" he snarled and turned over. Kankuro looked at him confused and Gaara shrugged then went back to his reading.

"So, um, do you know when Shikamaru will be out of the hospital?" Kankuro asked Gaara as he sat down on a couch at the other end of the coffee table and wiped his eyes. Gaara shook his head sadly and continued reading.

"**Sa**y, why don't **yo**u 2 g**o to be**d?" Naruto asked and Kankuro noticed a small smirk appear on his face. "E**r**, **it's** getti**ng **late** t**hat i**s**." He added.

"Yeah, even though I'm starved." Kankuro said and got up to go to bed, as did Gaara who placed down his book on the coffee table. "Aren't you coming too Naruto?" He asked as he walked up the stairs after Kankuro.

"**Oh**, yea**h**, **I**'m com**ing t**oo." He said while he stayed on the couch and continued to smile, still not opening his eyes.

"Ok then." Gaara said alittle weirded out by his friend's behavior. "Are you feeling ok Naruto? You've been acting odd ever since we came back from the fight, and your voice is still very shaky. Maybe you should go see a doctor. That blow in your side from orochimaru's sword might have affected your lungs or something." He asked and finished walking up the stairs to his room and closed the door.

With the sound of Gaara's door-closing Naruto opened one eye to see if the coast was clear, and then, seeing it was, opened his other eye and grinned. As he did so, they slowly started to turn from dark blue to crimson red. And his grin widened.

"**Heh, humans are so gullible. I gave them perfect signs that I wasn't Naruto and they still believed me! Hehe, idiots!" **Kyuubi cackled and got up from the couch, rubbing his hands together, his grin even more wide (if that's possible). **"Now, to finish my little treat for myself." **He said and headed for the door to the outside of the Kazekage's house. When he reached the door, he found it unlocked. **_"Why the heck would you leave your door unlocked at night? The Kazekage must be asking for an assassination."_** Kyuubi wondered and turned the knob. He swung the door open and was about to head outside when he found himself facing Gaara.

Chapter End 

So what do you think of it eh? Pretty good for being an evil Kyuubi story, huh? I like Kyuubi stories! I just finished my Kyuubi Madness story, why don't you check it out. It's a humor story and I think it's my best one. Prove me wrong by reading and reviewing it! I'm posting another chapter tomorrow, since it's a weekend I'll be able to make maybe two chapters! Eeeee!

If you want to know what Kyuubi Madness is about, here's alittle summary, it's not the summary I have originally for it.

Kyuubi Madness: Kyuubi is let out of Naruto once a month, Jiraiya has to watch him because its his duty, and a certain sound ninja has a crush on him. This turns into a bunch of crazy events that Kyuubi goes through once a month, like running away from insane ninja such as Dosu who is determined to catch him, and a Ramen contest with Choji! Also, what happens when Kyuubi gets drunk at a nightclub?


	7. The Cats Out Of The Bag

Next chapter, ive gotten more reviews I'm so happy! You see, reviews make me happy, and the world is a better place when I'm happy.

I don't own Nartuo, yada, yada, yada.

Fallen Leaves

Chapter 7

"And where are YOU, going exactly?" Gaara asked him as they stood in the doorway, nose to nose.

"**Ah shit, man your so annoying." **Kyuubi growled and threw a punch toward Gaara, but he ducked and grabbed kyuubi's leg, dragging him down onto his back. He then used his sand to keep him down on the ground.

"What are YOU, doing out?" Gaara asked sharply as he looked down at the Kyuubi, who was trying to get off his back, but the sand was stopping him.

"**I'm just going to finish something." **Kyuubi pouted. **"Let me up, this view stinks!" **He grumbled, trying to make is voice sound as helpless as possible. He didn't like it on the ground; he felt week and vulnerable having somebody look down on him.

"Forget it, I'm going to wait until Naruto regains consciousness!" Gaara replied and leaned against the door to the outside.

"**Heh, heh, he wont regain control, I did a special jutsu in the battle against the Hebi! Its put him into a nice long sleep until I let him wake up!" **Kyuubi cackled, and grinned harsher.

"Wh-what? You've been out since the battle against Orochimaru!" Gaara asked, a bit of fear welling into his voice, what the heck was Kyuubi planning to do?

"**Yeah, Ive been out since the Hebi. Hehe. I can't believe you fell for my acting! I could barely keep my laughter in when that girl died! I had to hide in front of all wall to keep it all in! haha! Didn't you even notice my dark eyes? Or the way I spoke? You really are dense! Haha!" **He sniggered and tears of laughter started to form around his eyes as he burst out laughing on the ground, the sand still holding onto him.

Gaara's fist shook in anger, so that's why he was hiding his face in the corner at the hospital! Gaara was ready to punch kyuubi's face in when Kankuro came down stairs curiously.

"What are you guys doing!" he asked as he saw the site of Naruto giggling on the ground and Gaara standing over him shaking with anger.

"Um, am I interrupting anything here?" he asked and cocked an eyebrow.

"**Man, not another one! Cant you two stay in bed until I get a chance to kill you?" **Kyuubi sighed and stopped giggling. Gaara couldn't think of anything to do at that point. He didn't know how to do anything to the seal, so he couldn't put Kyuubi back in. only somebody who knew of lots of jutsus could put Kyuubi back in his cage. And everyone from Konoha was dead.

"Y**ou can't keep me in the door way forever you know."** Kyuubi said tiredly and looked up at Gaara with a smirk. Kankuro seemed to figure out what was going on and stood beside Gaara, trying to think of something to do. After a while of silence Kyuubi got tired of this and began to focus chakura to his arms and hands, when he had enough he pushed with all his might on the sand and it cracked, just slightly but still enough. With a bang he was out in a flash and had knocked Kankuro out cold. Gaara jumped back but tripped over the welcome mat outside (stupid welcome mats, there a hazard!). "**Haha, pitiful!"** Kyuubi cackled and jumped over Gaara who was currently on the ground at the bottom of the 3 stone steps in front of his house.

"_Aaahh, stupid gourd, always in the way, I cant lift myself up!"_ Gaara whined to himself as he struggled to get up, but his heavy gourd of sand was stopping him.

------------------------------------------

Kyuubi darted down the street and found a small cozy house at the end, some lights were on and there seemed to be a party going on. Kyuubi decided to join the club and walked in. Screams were heard shortly after he entered.

------------------------------------------

Naruto slept peacefully in a corner of a small damp dark room.

"_Come on Naruto Kun! The Ramens waiting!"_ Sakura said chearfully as they walked to naruto's favorite spot in konoha.

"_Hey Sakura chan! Guess what, I had the worst dream ever!" _He said as he met up with her at the shop. She smiled and sat down.

"_Hehe, you can tell me when we eat, ok? I'll have the chicken please."_ she said to the woman behind the counter, I say woman because her face was all mutated. It didn't seem to bother naruto though.

"_Hehe, I'm practically on a date with Sakura chan! Tehe."_ He thought to himself and sat down beside her.

Just then Shino appeared. _"Move over Naruto, Sakura is mine. She likes my bugs." _He said and pushed naruto off the chair, making him fall to the floor. Sakura laughed as Shino told her something in her ear.

"_Oh my god, this isn't normal!"_ Naruto thought and got up to give Shino a piece of his mind when, Shino and Sakura, both turned into huge centipedes and started chowing down all the Ramen bowls in the world. _"No, I have to save my Ramen!" _Naruto thought desperately and quickly scooped up ten bowls of Ramen in his arms and started running down a black and purple hallway. The two centipedes spotted him and started chasing him.

"_Ramen is all ours, give it to us. There will not be any Ramen in the world left for you, you have to eat your vegetables!" _They hissed to him and then both their heads turned into kakashi's and started screaming

"_Veggies, veggies, eat your veggies!"_

"_NNOOOO!"_

Then he fell into a black hole and standing there was Gaara. _"Yo naruto, don't you think its time to wake up now?" _He asked and disappeared as naruto opened one of his sleepy eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara ran down Sunagakure's streets with five other ninjas trying to help the civilians get away from a murdering Kyuubi. He had set houses on fire and killed at least thirty people by now. _"I hope that jutsu I sent to naruto works."_ He thought as he helped up an old couple. _"If naruto doesn't take control soon, Sunagakure will be in real trouble, even with my help, there's too many civilians around to do a real battle with Kyuubi." _Gaara sighed as he looked into every house that was on fire for Kyuubi or any poor civilians._ "Wow, we really aren't ready for things like these are we? Who's the jackass that didn't prepare for something like this? ….. er…. Oh yeah, I'm the Kazekage. Hehe, damn!" _

In one of the burning houses Gaara found Kyuubi laughing over some dead bodies. "I found you Kyuubi!" Gaara screamed and threw a shuriken at him, Kyuubi caught it just as it was about to cut into him.

"**HAHA! Yeah, you found me! Isn't this fun? Its like hide and seek!"** He cackled and ran at Gaara with his glowing chakura claws at the ready.

"NARUTO! GET INTO CONTROL!" Gaara roared as the flashed a kunai at Kyuubi.

"**Hehe, he cant here you, he's asleep! I'm the only one who can wake him from his demonic slumber!" **Kyuubi laughed and grinned as he swatted at Gaara with his large claw.

"You may have put him into that sleep, but I used to have a demon in me too, and I still have some of Shukaku's power! I can wake Naruto if I really tried!" Gaara shot back and cut Kyuubi across the chest with his kunai.

Kyuubi fell silent and seemed to think this little statement over for a while as they fought. **"Feh, it doesn't matter if he gains control again. Ive had my fun and when he needs me again I can just do the same thing." **Kyuubi finally said and smirked. Gaara grabbed him with his sand and threw him against the wall.

He walked over to him and stood over his foe/friend. Just then he opened one bright blue eye, the other one still closed. Gaara smiled in relief. "Welcome back Naruto." He said and helped his friend up. Naruto looked around with his one open eye and saw the burning house they were in. Then looked back at Gaara, opening the other eye. It was crimson red.

Chapter End 

Oh boy, I don't know how I'm going to start the next chapter!

Be prepared for a sucky next chapter, I have no clue how I'm going to start it.


	8. Hospital Trouble

8th chapter up and running, ive listen to nothing else but Billy Talent II since I started this story -sweat drops-, its given me all the ideas ive had for this story. It kinda just fits the mood you know.

I don't own naruto… what else is there to say?

Fallen Leaves

Chapter 8

"What the heck?" Gaara said out loud as pieces of burning house bits fell all around him and naruto, naruto with the two different eyes.

"What is it Gaara? What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he saw the shocked look on Gaara's face.

"Er, nothing much. I'll explain later. Now before we get crushed underneath this house, let's get our butts of here!" he said and motioned Naruto to fallow.

-------------------------------------------------

"Quick, get the patients out of here!" Somebody screamed outside Shikamaru's hospital door.

He groaned and opened his eyes. There was thick black smoke in his room, he could barley see. He groaned again, life was so troublesome. He ripped off his breather thingy (I don't have a damn clue what that things called so screw it! I hate research!) and was surprisingly able to breath a bit, if you consider the black smoke all around him, he should breath fine out of it. _"Well, looks like I'm just to lazy to die. Better get out of this room though, man, life really is the most troublesome thing."_ He thought and tried to stand but his weak legs couldn't support his body and he thudded to the ground, groaning at how trouble his position was. He crawled to the door as best he could, coughing in the smoke, he hoped the fire wasn't in his room. He turned the knob, it was locked. "What a drag." He whispered under his breath and started hacking up a storm. Just when he thought it finally was, after long last, the end for him, somebody threw the door open knocking him into his hospital bed and just about putting him in a coma. "Oohhh." He moaned again while rubbing his forehead.

"Oh I am so sorry! I, I just see a lot of hot stuff and I want to know what it is! Doctor can you tell me who I am? She asked him hurriedly.

"Uuhhh, I'm not a doctor. I need one though." He said dizzily, the smoke was starting to clear out of the room now that the door was open.

"Oh you're not my mother? I'm so sorry, I'll go find my cat!" and she ran back out the door, shutting it behind her.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru groaned as he watched the door lock again. _"Looks like I'm going to be in here a while."_ He thought and covered his nose and mouth.

---------------------------------------------------

"My head feels weird." Naruto thought as he ran out of the burning house with Gaara right in front of him. People were screaming mainly because everything was on fire, it was more like the hidden village in the fire, then the hidden village of sand. "Why did Gaara look at me like that? And how the heck did I get back in Sunagakure! Man do I feel weird." He thought and ran into Gaara who had stopped in front of the burning hospital.

"Shikamarus in there!" He screamed and started running into the crispy hospital, Naruto right behind him.

In the hospital you wouldn't even know it had been a hospital, it was so aflame. "Quick this way." Gaara said and motioned for naruto to fallow. As Naruto did however, the ceiling above them collapsed between him and Gaara, blocking the path to the top floor, which was were Gaara was headed. Gaara didn't even seem to notice.

"OI, GAARA!" Naruto yelled but it was useless, the sound of crackling flames could only be heard. _"Ok, where's another way up, uh, any elevator or stairs, or was that the only way?" _He thought and ran this way and that until he didn't even recognize where he had last seen Gaara. Just then he saw somebody dart out of a fire corner. It was a young girl, and she looked just as confused of what to do then naruto was.

"Um excuse me, can you tell me were the washroom is? I found one but when I went in there and sat down the seat was boiling hot. I didn't know they changed toilets into pots of hot water. Where do I, you know, go!" She asked and started doing a dance in front of him.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow at her. She definitely had something wrong with her head. "I have no clue, um, don't you think you should get out of here?" he asked.

"No, other people are still here, why should I leave?" She asked confused as flames started to dance around the both of them. "You have weird eyes do you know?" she said out of the blue and smiled. "There different colors."

Naruto looked at her and then remembered that Gaara had looked shocked when he had seen him, was that why? What color were they? "Hey um, do you know were the exit is or were anybody else is?" he asked hurriedly.

"There's this kid in the room down the hall, I bumped him on the head when I opened the door." She replied and smiled, with that she was gone.

"_I should start looking around before I burn to death, I might find Shikamaru while I'm at it too."_ He thought and ran down the hall the crazy girl had come from.

-----------------------------------------------

Kyuubi woke up. He was back in his cell again, but had the slight feeling of accomplishment. There was something different about the atmosphere though, something strange, it hadn't been there before. Then it hit him, there was somebody talking, but nobody was there.

"_I hope Shikamaru is all right. Where's Gaara? What happened to Temari, did she die, is she ok? What about Kankuro, what happened to him? What the heck happened, damn it?" _

It was Naruto's voice, he sounded far away, but it was still his voice. _**"The kid sounds confused. How can I hear him if he's not here? My eye feels funny."** _Kyuubi thought to himself and started to think what the possibilities were. Then he heard naruto asked the same kind of question.

"_What the heck was that?"_

Kyuubi looked up, could it be that he could read naruto's mind? Maybe Naruto could hear him too. **_"OI! Kid, can you here me?"_** Kyuubi barked in his head and waited for an answer. There was silence for a moment and then came naruto's voice.

"_Yes."_

-------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru sighed, he wasn't dying, did he have to do something to die, why was death so troublesome? The room was black, just black, nothing at all was visible. He coughed for the billionth time. Then waited again to die. "Gosh, come on, I never thought it would be so difficult to just, you know, give in!" Shikamaru said out loud. He had stopped covering his nose and mouth a while ago.

Just then, the door burst open making Shikamaru jump with fright, he didn't think anyone would be left in the building. Then he noticed that as the smoked started to clear a bit, Gaara was standing in the doorway. Shikamaru felt his body lift off the ground by floating sand and it brought him over to Gaara who was wearing a doctor mask. "Hi doc!" Shikamaru joked and waved at him, then started coughing.

Gaara sweat dropped and dragged Shikamaru down the hall he had just come. "How was I suppose to know they switched him to the bottom floor?"Gaara mumbled to himself as he ran down the burning hall with Shikamaru floating on sand behind him, enjoying the view as they zoomed by. "Were did Naruto get off to. Do I have to save him too? He mumbled again, but his question was answered as he found Naruto standing still in a fiery patch of rubble in the middle of an intersection. "Hey Naruto, come on, I know the -cough- way out!" Gaara yelled as he ran by and naruto started to fallow. He looked very pale in the face and didn't even smile when he saw Shikamaru floating on the sand waving giddily at him. The smoke must have really gotten to him. They had just about made it to the exit, they really were going to make it out alive! Gaara could just about taste the outside air. Three-two-one, then the whole thing collapsed.

Chapter End 

Ouch, imagine having a hospital fall on you, like Ow! Anyway, please review!


	9. Sand Storm

Here's the next chapter, read and review peoples!

I haven't ever owned Naruto, have you?

Fallen Leaves

Chapter 9

"Ow, my head. Naruto, Shikamaru? Oohh." Gaara shifted and a whole bunch of black ashes and sand fell into his face. "Oohh, why do these things happen?" He asked himself as he coughed up a storm. The fire must have stopped because he couldn't hear any flames nor could he feel them. His sand had protected him as the hospital fell, he didn't know about the others though. It was quiet, too quiet. When he finally worked his way up through all the rubble he found the town deserted. _"Where did everyone go I wonder."_ He asked himself and started searching for Shikamaru and Naruto under the rubble. As he did so, somebody grabbed his ankle making him jump. He pulled his foot out of the rubble taking a coughing Shikamaru with it.

"-Cough- is Naruto out yet?" He asked and coughed again.

"No, I still have to find him, are you ok Shikamaru?" he asked as he started to search for the missing ninja in the rubble.

"-cough- yeah, I think I'll be all right. What about Kankuro and Temari?" He asked and started to search as well, still coughing.

"Kankuros fine. Kyuubi knocked him out though." He said and continued to search not making eye contact with Shikamaru.

"Um… and Temari?" Shikamaru stopped searching through the rubble and stared at Gaara, who still didn't make eye contact. When there was no answer, he threw a piece of wood at the Kazekage to get his attention. "And Temari?" he urged.

Gaara stopped then looked up solemnly and faced Shikamaru, who swallowed at his strait face. "She's dead." He said quietly and continued searching.

"_Dead! How could she die! She's always calling me the weak baby and she goes and dies! Yeah right, Gaaras just playing with me."_ Shikamaru thought and smiled. "Come on were is she?" he asked again and looked at Gaara, who continued to search with a strait face. "OI!" he screamed and tears started to fall down his face. "I SAID WHERE IS SHE!" He screamed again then threw a bigger piece of wood at Gaara, who didn't even flinch and continued to search.

They sat there for who knows how long, Shikamaru bawling and trying to hide it, and Gaara, still searching for Naruto in the rubble. Until Gaara pulled out naruto who was near unconsciousness. Gaara started to slap his face. "Snap out of it naruto." He said and slapped his face again. Naruto groaned and sat down on the splintery ground.

"Yeah, I'm out of it all right." He said then coughed.

Just then a small dirty white thing jumped onto Shikamaru's lap and started licking his teary face. "Hi Akamaru, your alright I guess." He said quietly to the dog. "Temaris not though." He said and the dog whined sadly. "I never did get to give her the sloppy kiss." He went on and looked up at the slightly cloudy sky.

Naruto rubbed his multicolored eyes and yawned. "Well, now what?" He said and sat there with Gaara wondering what to do.

"Well, we can go get Kankuro and try to find were the rest of the village went." He replied and stared at Naruto's odd new eyes.

"Yeah. Man we've been through a lot. I don't know what I'd do with out you guys. I mean, if anything ever happened to you, I would just crumble, you know." He said out loud and grinned. They all smiled and agreed with Naruto on this one, they got up and went to fetch Kankuro so they could leave.

-------------------------------------------------

Somebody hiding in the rubble among the three ninja smirked and went to plot his next move with this new information.

-------------------------------------------------

After getting Kankuro they were off, luckily, there were still some peoples footprints left in the sand, so they followed thoughs. Gaara helped Shikamaru along with his sand, since he still couldn't walk very well and they got the feeling, that even if he could, he wouldn't try, all he did was sit there looking up at the sky with Akamaru in his lap, petting the dog once in a while. The wind was getting stronger and Gaara suggested that they should tie themselves together just in case it gets any worse. They did so and were off again.

"_Man, are we there yet? My feet hurt." _Naruto whined to himself as he was in the lead, still trying to keep an eye on the footprints that were slowly fading away because of the sand.

"**_Hehe, I guess in a way, I'm lucky you know. Being stuck in a cramped little cage does have its benefits."_** Kyuubi giggled in naruto head.

"The sands getting pretty heavy." Kankuro said behind him.

"Shut up you!" Naruto barked out loud to Kyuubi. Kankuro looked at him oddly.

"Jeez sorry, grumpy guts." He murmured and kept on walking.

"Hehe, er, sorry Kankuro I didn't mean you." Naruto said awkwardly and kept walking, with Kyuubi laughing even harder now.

If only Gaara had eyebrows to raise. _"After all he's been through, he's finally lost it." _He thought to himself as Naruto started shouting at no one in particular.

Alittle while of silence and just plain walking around in the blinding sandstorm, naruto stopped. "Uh, guys! The footprints are gone!" Hey yelled out to them so they could hear him in the sandy wind.

"_Crap, now what? We don't have a clue where we are, or where were headed." _Kankuro thought angrily at what position they were in.

"Alright, we should just sit here until the storm lets up!" Gaara said. "We can then see if were near anything when were able to see a bit!"

"IF, the storm lets up anytime soon that is, and what do we do if there's nothing but sand when we are finally able to see!" Kankuro yelled grumpily, he didn't really like being the black cloud in everyone's hope, but they had to learn the hard truth. Sandstorms in this area usually let up in a couple of weeks, if not months. By that time, they could be piles of sand in the desert. They all sat there thinking for a moment when Shikamaru yelped making them all jump. When they turned to look they saw that the rope they were tied to was being eaten away by the sharp grains of sand hitting against it.

"Ok everyone, lets just keep a hand on another's shoulder, that way we wont get los-" Gaara started but sighed when he found everyone was gone from his view. His only hope now was that they weren't stupid enough to start walking around trying to find one another.

-------------------------------------------------

"GAARA?" Naruto barked out "Where the heck did they all go?" He asked and put his arms in front of him to see if anyone was in front of him. _"Well, guess I should start looking."_ Naruto thought in his mixed up logic (He and I both have that in common, yay I'm like Naruto!).

Kyuubi giggled at what Naruto was thinking of doing but kept his mouth shut. This should be interesting.

---------------------------------------------

"_How troublesome."_ Shikamaru thought sadly. _"You can't see the clouds in all this sand."_ He pet Akamaru on his lap as he waited for somebody to find him, and somebody did.

--------------------------------------------

"Man, naruto better not start walking off in all this. I hope this damn storm lets up soon." Kankuro thought to himself as he stood in the sandy wind. Then he heard somebody scream, then silence. He sighed and was about to sit down when someone grabbed onto his shoulder, throwing him backwards.

---------------------------------------------

"_I wonder if I can get my sand to search for them?"_ Gaara wondered, he had never tried something like that before. Just as he was about to do it he heard somebody scream, then after alittle while he heard another. He had felt it before but had thought nothing of it, now he really knew. They weren't alone.

Chapter End 

There we have it, the 9th chapter, read and review. Or I'll make you hehehe… please don't ask me how I will, just know that you wont be alone at your computer desk if you don't review. MWAHAHAHAHA -cough cough-.


	10. Orochimaru's Plan B

Ok, read this chapter, it's the 10th one, and uh, yeah, I have no clue what to say here right now. ……. I'm hungry.

Hey, alittle birdie just told me I don't own naruto. Damn.

Fallen Leaves

Chapter 10

"Maybe I shouldn't have left my spot?" naruto thought as he walked through the blinding sand. "GAARA, SHIKAMARU, KANKURO! Er, AKAMARU? Anybody?" he screamed but even if there was a reply, he could only hear the sand in his ears_. "I feel so alone."_ He thought sadly and kept walking. **_"hey kid, your never alone because I'm always here. Unfortunately." _**Kyuubi grumbled. _"your not company, you're a bother." _Naruto shot back, just as he did so he tripped over a heap in the ground and fell headfirst into the sand. He swore and got up, spitting out gritty sand and rubbing it from his eyes. "what the heck was that?" he grumbled and looked at what he tripped over. **_"hopefully it's a dead body."_** Kyuubi suggested happily as naruto focused on it and looked a bit closer, he could see it was black. "Kankuro?" he asked and nudged it with his foot. "is that you?" he asked a bit louder this time. He then took kyuubi's advice to look at the face, and when he did, it brought a silent yelp to his voice. Kankuro's face was all cut up and was full of sand, his eyes were, well, he had no eyes left.

"haha. You look pretty shocked." Somebody said from behind him, the voice sounded familiar. Naruto whipped around and saw himself facing, Shikamaru. He was covered in blood, and the blood wasn't his, he wore an insane grin on his face, holding a blood red kunai. "Shi-Shikamaru?" naruto stuttered. "what did, did you do this?" he asked and pointed at the dead sandy heap that used to be Kankuro. "of course I did. He's been so annoying lately. Its best if he doesn't drag us down. Hehe, I got him by surprise, it was awesome naruto." He said and grinned wider. "Yo-your not Shikamaru!" naruto screamed and stepped backwards, just about tripping on Kankuro. "what are you talking about? Of course I'm Shikamaru." He said and walked a bit closer to naruto. Just then there was a loud bark, naruto turned around and saw Akamaru charging at him. The dog jumped, his fangs directed at naruto's neck. Naruto ducked just in time and Akamaru landed softly on the sand next to Shikamaru. "Good boy Akamaru." Shikamaru said and patted the dog on the head. "it seems he doesn't want you around either naruto, so, as troublesome as it is, I'm going to have to kill you too." And he ran at naruto full force, kunai at the ready. "naruto dodged it and started running into the flying sand. "TRAITOR!" naruto yelled back and disappeared into the sand.

--------------------------------

"I thought I heard him. NARUTO! IS THAT YOU!" Gaara screamed and started walking towards the area, he didn't care anymore about waiting, he had to find them, somebody else was here and he didn't like it. After walking for a little while he saw somebody up ahead. "hey, naruto is that you!" he yelled and the figure stopped walking and turned around. It was Shikamaru. "oh good, Shikamaru I'm so relieved that you-" Gaara stopped and stood still as Shikamaru walked closer, anger and sadness in his eyes.

"YOU BASTARD!" he screamed and threw a punch at him, he was still very teetery with his legs and nearly tripped when he did, Gaara ducked and grabbed him with his sand holding him in place. "what the heck's gotten into you?" Gaara screamed back at him, Shikamaru was crying and shaking with anger. "why have you come back? Do you want to torment me more?" he roared and started bawling. "what the hell are you talking about? What is it that you thought Ive done!" Gaara asked totally confused by now, he let Shikamaru go with his sand because he seemed to have calmed down a bit. "have you already forgotten! You ass hole! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT KILLED TEMARI!" he screamed and threw a shuriken at Gaara. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" he roared back and punched Shikamaru with a hard fist, making him stumble backwards. "you killed Temari, you were just laughing about it! You did it to make me angry! AND YOU'VE FORGOTTEN ABOUT IT! YEAH RIGHT! Shikamaru roared then got out a kunai and they both started to fight.

--------------------------------

"damn it, that totally was not naruto, Gaara wouldn't have done that to Shikamaru either. What's going on." Kankuro thought and continued walking blindly into the sand. "I want to find the REAL Gaara and the others." He said out loud. When the hand grabbed him on the shoulder by Gaara and Naruto, he had known instantly that it wasn't them. He had also found Shikamaru in bits by Gaara and that told him again it definitely wasn't him, it could have been 3 years ago, but not today.

"It seems you've figured everything out then." A raven-haired boy said standing in front of Kankuro. "Darn right I have, Orochimaru. What the hell are you planning, all that stuff was illusions, you can't trick me!" he yelled and the Sasuke figure smirked. "You may not have been tricked, but everyone else has." He said and puffed away. Before Kankuro could react, he was Chidori'ed through the back (hey that rhymes).

-----------------------------

Naruto found a tree next to a little lake to sit next to, the sand was starting to die down, which was odd, because Kankuro had said that the storms lasted at least a week. Maybe somebody had used an illusion technique. But who? Could Shikamaru really have done that? "Well, if it was an illusion, it was a good one, one that had solid bodies, is there such a jutsu?" Naruto said to himself and felt anger well up within him at the sight of Kankuro's dead body, done by Shikamaru. _"Oi, what do you think Bi?" _he asked inside his head. **_"hey, I thought I was a bother to you, so why should I answer? … and don't call me Bi!"_** Kyuubi replied nastily. _"Hmph, thanks for the help damn fox." _Naruto huffed. **_"your welcome."_** Kyuubi said sarcastically and fell silent. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, starting to think he should just take a nap when he heard somebody drop something in front of him. He snapped open his eyes to see, on the ground before him, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Akamaru and Gaara. All lying in a heap on the ground. And standing next to them was Sasuke, in other words, Orochimaru. Naruto sat there shocked and just staring at his friends, blood all over them.

"want to know the details?" Orochimaru asked as he stood there watching naruto, mouth open, and staring at them. "Gaara and Shikamaru fought each other to the death, I killed Kankuro because he caught on, and I'm not sure what happened to the dog…anyway, how do you like my handiwork?" he asked and smiled an evil smile. Naruto looked up, his expression still unchanged. "heh, all of that was an illusion, but the attacks were very real. When I heard you say you cant live with out your friends I thought this was a great way to get rid of them. Now, after long last, please die." He cackled and hit naruto over the head with a chakura-powered fist (not Chidori), sending him crashing hard into the ground headfirst. "come on you didn't even try to dodge that." Orochimaru said happily and punched naruto down again when he tried to get up. When naruto didn't make any attempt to get himself off the ground anymore, Orochimaru picked him up by his jacket collar and flung him into the lake.

As naruto fell to the bottom, still in shocked at seeing the last of his friends dead before him, he thought of the times he had in Konoha, with even more of his friends. Even the times with Sasuke when they first became genin. How Sakura had always tried to go on a date with him. He was always angry that she asked Sasuke out but never himself, come to think of it now though, it was pretty funny when she was rejected all the time. He kind of missed how Kakashi always bothered him with eating his vegetables and the way Iruka would hassle him about the dangerous missions he went on all the time. He was then snapped out of his daze when he heard Kyuubi yelling at him. **_"HELLO! YOU'RE DROWNING HERE! STEP OUT OF MEMORY LANE AND GET YOUR ASS TO THE SURFACE!" _**he barked and naruto gladly did so. Only to meet Orochimaru standing over him as he broke the top, an evil grin on his 16-year-old face.

Chapter End 

I know Gaara wouldn't have lost to Shikamaru in a real fight on the show, but hey, Shikamaru was furious man, you would get powerful enough to kill the Kazekage if you were that mad, so live with it! I plan to finish this story in the next chapter or so. Please stay tuned and review!


	11. I’m Dead! YIPPEEE!

Here's the last chapter, please read and review when you're done my little tragic story. Thank you for staying to read Fallen Leaves.

I own the awesome ending of this story. Sadly I don't own naruto himself, or the show actually… but oh well, I'm happy!

Fallen Leaves 

Chapter 11

Final Chapter

Naruto got out of the water and stood up facing Orochimaru. "Your going to regret ever stepping foot out of your little hole." naruto said calmly but harshly. He swore he could have seen Orochimaru swallow nervously, but there was no way in hell that he was going to forgive him for what he did. Naruto jumped back three or four meters to put a small distance between them. Orochimaru seemed to think all was clear now that Naruto had backed up, but he was he was very wrong. The ground underneath Orochimaru exploded and sent him flying high into the air, as he was soaring threw the air, Naruto jumped up behind him and jabbed a powerful Rasengan in his back making him fly higher into the air. He then took this chance to grab Orochimaru with a small but powerful wire and throw him to the ground, causing the dirt underneath him to crumble into a huge crater. Naruto landed softly on the not so sandy ground and watched the brown mist of dirt clear away from the crater Orochimaru had created when he had fallen.

"**_Ooo, well done, not as weak as you seem eh brat?"_** Kyuubi semi-congratulated him in his head.

"_Its not over yet Kyuubi." _Naruto replied as he looked into the empty crater, Orochimaru was gone.

"**_Heh, obviously he's going to be behind you so turn around!"_**

Naruto did so and just in time too, Orochimaru had his long sword out and was about to decapitate him when Naruto ducked, and felt the sword graze off the tiptop of his hair. "I better not be bald old man!" Naruto roared and stabbed a kunai threw his stomach, causing him to yelp in pain as he jumped back holding his wound. The battle went on for ages; Naruto lost track of time as he fought against the Hebi.

----------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ino, Choji! I finally did it! I'm dead! YIPPEEE!" Shikamaru said happily and started to dance around a field of flowers.

"That's nothing to get exited over Shikamaru." Ino said and sweat dropped. Choji was eating a bag of dill pickle chips and was watching the forever sunny and cloudy sky's, while lying on the grass.

"You know how hard I worked to get here? Man, you would never expect how hard it can be to die. All my troubles are gone!" Shikamaru said and flopped down onto the green flowering grass, looking up at the clouds. Ino put her hand on her face and shook her head. As Shikamaru watched the clouds he thought of the way he had died, fighting Gaara. The reason was really stupid, because he knew that Gaara would have never killed his own sister. But at the time, he just couldn't think strait and that's what killed him. He sighed and grabbed a chip out of the bag Choji was devouring, he closed his eyes and smiled, thinking about the life he could now start in his after life. It then suddenly got really dark and he opened his eyes to find Temari staring down at him from behind his head that was currently on the ground.

"Yo, Shika, how's it been?" She asked casually as he got up.

"TEMARI!" He screamed and jumped on her, that's when he finally gave her his sloppy kiss.

------------------------------------------------

"Gaara, I think were there." Kankuro said as they walked threw a long hallway towards a door. They had just gone through the big warm gates and it had led them here, In a dimly lit hallway, with red carpet, doors on all sides, but they some how knew which door to open. "I hope it leads us to Temari, I want to see her so bad." Kankuro said under his breath.

Gaara smiled, he too wanted to see her, along with Shikamaru. He wasn't mad at him for fighting to the death, matter o fact, he was happy with him. It wasn't every day Gaara was beaten in an all out battle by somebody. When they stepped through the door at the end of the hall way they met grassy fields full of flowers and the sky was bright and blue, just enough clouds were in it to sit and watch them float by. Birds were chirping in a tree nearby and a rabbit hopped by Gaara as they walked through the rich grass and flowers. He heard somebody scream out the name Temari and shortly afterwards heard laughing. They rounded a corner of a small forest and sure enough, Temari sat on the ground, locking lips with Shikamaru. Ino and Choji were rolling on the ground laughing their asses off at the sight. Gaara couldn't help but laugh too. Temari was blushing like wild and Shikamaru looked like he could just die and go to heaven…. Which was kind of impossible, since they were already in heaven.

-----------------------------------------------

Naruto kneeled on the ground gasping for air, in front of him, Orochimaru did the same. -Huff, huff- "Heh, wow, you haven't even used Kyuubi yet and your this strong. Have you been training or something?" Orochimaru asked him as they both straitened up, ready to clash again.

-Huff, huff- "Feh, I don't need to use that over grown fur bag to beat you!" Naruto barked and ran at him with his kunai at the ready.

"**_I heard that you skinny little shit ass!" _**Kyuubi snarled angrily at Naruto's last comment.

Orochimaru swung his sword, nearly slicing through Naruto's neck. Naruto ducked and conjured up a naruto clone that he got to grabbed hold of Orochimaru, while naruto created a Resengan with another copy of himself and jabbed it into his chest. As Naruto did so however, Orochimaru was able to impale him through the stomach with his sword as he flew backwards because of the Resengan. "AAAHHH!" Naruto screamed in agony as he stumbled backwards and coughed up blood. He fell backwards and fell into a shallow part of the lake, turning it red from his blood. _"Damn him, this will be hard now that ive been hurt." _Naruto thought angrily and winced as the water lapped at his injury.

"**_Suck it up brat, its just a small flesh wound." _**Kyuubi said angrily. **_"Now get up and destroy that damn snake, I can't have you dying on me. I don't want to go down with you!" _**

Naruto sighed, he knew he would have to finish this quickly if he wanted to keep on living. He just needed a bit more help though, but everyone was now dead. Or so he thought. Just then that miraculous little dog, Akamaru, flew out of the sand next to Orochimaru and bit the hand holding his sword so hard he let go of it by shock, then ran off with it. Naruto took this opportunity to charge his Rasengan, full force. Orochimaru had created his Chidori and was running at him full force too. This move reminded him so much of the battle against Sasuke three years ago. As they clashed their Rasengan and Chidori together for the second time, a new presence, Naruto noticed, had formed around them. In the purple light of their attacks, Naruto could just make out a couple of figures holding onto his shoulder. Shikamaru smiled and put all his chakura into naruto's arm, Temari, Ino, Choji, Gaara, Kankuro and other figures too, Sakura, Hinata, Jiraiya, Lee, Kakashi, and even Sasuke, all did the same. Then Naruto pushed with all his might to force the Chidori back at Orochimaru himself, sending him splattering to the ground. Blood flew at Naruto as the force from the impact, even sending him flying downwards too, but he fell softly in the floating sand, Gaara's last move to help his dear friend. With that, they all vanished and Naruto fell unconscious.

When he awoke, it was early morning and the sky could be seen clearly above all the sand. Everything was calm. He got up and looked around to see what might have been, Orochimaru, lying on the ground, but there was too much blood and guts to tell for sure. Naruto crawled over to his friend's bodies and took them off one another. They all had peaceful faces, like they hadn't a care in the world anymore.

"**_Wow kid, I think ive just gained a sandy bit of respect for you after that performance."_** Kyuubi said to him as Akamaru jumped onto Naruto's lap and whined sadly as they looked at the dead bodies of their late friends.

Naruto sighed and smiled, he knew his friends were always with him, always helping him. He looked into Akamaru's small beady eyes, which looked back into his own multi colored ones. "Well Akamaru my furry little friend, you and I are the only ones left from the hidden village of fallen leaves."

The End

By Brooke M (Kyuubi Madness)

So that's it then, did you like the ending? I thought it was cute. And guess what! I listened to Billy Talent II the whole way through this, YEAH! I hope you've enjoyed it. Review man, I mean it, this was a troublesome story. Please read my other Fics, Gaara And Kankuro's case is funny and its only one page long. It's about them trying to find out who Temari fancies in Konoha. Hehe, who knows, I might even write another tragic story! But till then people, Tootles!


End file.
